The Power of Choice
by cotederpablo
Summary: What if Ziva shot Ari to save Kate's life? She's added to the team and bonds with Kate. There are no real partners, just protection for one another. When Tony is involved in a terrible car crash, will he be forced to make his choice? Tiva, Tate. Review!
1. Disaster Strikes

The Power of Choice

**Summary: What if Kate never died? What if Ziva was added to their team anyway? When Tony is in a terrible accident, will he be forced to make his choice? Oh but of course, it could never be that simple. Tate and Tiva. **

"I think this is the longest he has ever gone without talking," Kate said, staring at Tony, who was at his desk with his head resting in his hands and his eyes shut.

"I think you're right, Kate," Ziva said, now staring too. "Are you sure he's not asleep?"

"I know how to find out." Kate crept over to Tony, holding her open water bottle over his head.

"No, don't do it," Ziva yelled. "He's been through hell today. He chased that guy for ten blocks and nearly got shot. Twice."

"You're right. Tony, I'm not wearing any underwear today," she said, trying to mess with him. McGee, who was at his own desk, was silently enjoying the fun.

"I'm not asleep, you loon," he said, not moving.

Kate sat back down at her desk. "Sorry."

Tony was exhausted. He could not even think straight he was that tired. Aside from what he had done that afternoon, he hadn't been sleeping properly. He had this lingering feeling that there was something missing from his life, but what was it?

"Anything on the location of our suspect?" Gibbs said, entering the room with coffee cup in hand, as he had done a thousand times before.

"Nothing, Gibbs," Kate answered.

"What about his cell phone?"

"It's turned off, but his last call was made three hours ago to his wife. I traced it to a hotel in Georgetown and they said he left in his own car about ten minutes later," McGee told him.

"Think the wife is involved?" Gibbs replied.

"I doubt it," Ziva answered. "If she were then she would be hidden too, right?"

Gibbs nodded. "DiNozzo, go home, take a shower and a nap. You need it."

Tony walked out of the bullpen and to his car in a zombie-like fashion. His determined nature convinced him he was alert enough to drive, but of course, he was wrong.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. It only took a second for his eyes to close behind his sunglasses and for the car to swerve across the road. He heard the screech of the tyre tracks, saw a blur of colours and felt the impacts shatter his body. That was it.

For once, Ziva's insane driving, which was even scarier than Gibbs', had been put to good use. After hearing from local LEOs about Tony's car, they raced to the scene. It did not look good.

The dusk was upon them, and their main sources of light were the police car sirens as there was no moon that night. Tony had been rushed to hospital just minutes after the crash, as an ambulance had been passing by at the time.

Ziva and Kate had no idea why they were at the crash when Tony was in a hospital somewhere, possibly dying. Gibbs wasn't even asking, just listening to the officer tell him about the crash, which had obviously been accidental. Ziva couldn't take any more of it.

"Where is Tony?" she barked at the young officer.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" he replied.

"Anthony DiNozzo, the man who owns this vehicle. Where is he?"

"Oh, I forget the name of the hospital," he said. Ziva clenched her teeth and her fists and Kate put a hand on her shoulder.

"But here's the address," he finished, handing them a piece of paper.

Ziva snatched it from him and leapt into the car, stabbing the ignition with the key several times before successfully starting the engine. Kate sprinted over to her, after telling Gibbs they would be back later. She was worried about Ziva.

The two females were very close, especially after Ziva had saved Kate's life just as Ari Haswari was about to shoot her, pulling the trigger on her own brother. She trusted Ziva with her life as a result of this, and was confused at her irrational reaction. Ziva usually kept herself together so well.

"Ziva, what's up?" she demanded.

"In case you haven't _noticed,_" she hissed. "Tony is in a critical condition."

"We don't know that, Ziva. He might just have a broken arm or something. He's lived through a lot of crap over the years, I'm sure he's fine."

"We don't know that either. Look, Tony may not be my partner, in fact he is nobody's partner, but I care about him."

"What makes you think I don't? And Tony is both of our partners, just like McGee is and like you're mine. We are all part of the same team, we are all partners. I'll admit it's unorthodox, but that's the way Gibbs likes it."

"I know you care about him every bit as much as I do, Kate," Ziva whispered as they came to a halt at a red light. "And don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think you would understand how I would feel if we lost him. No one does."

"Even if I don't, Ziva," Kate said, touching Ziva's hand. "I feel the same way."

"I just can't lose him." Tears were pouring down her cheeks now. "There is so much that would go left unsaid. And while I have no intention of saying it anytime soon, I want it to be said one day."

Kate just nodded as Ziva maintained her warrior status and stomped on the gas pedal. It was only minutes before the pair were making their way past hospital rooms to intensive care, where Tony DiNozzo's mangled, bruised, cut, broken but somehow still beautiful body lay. For a moment they assumed the worst, but then they heard the wheezing of his breath, heard his heartbeat on the monitors, saw the wires and tubes sticking into him.

"Make sure his heart rate stays low," a nurse told them firmly. "If it rises, call someone."

They rushed to his sides, each of them grabbing a hand and squeezing it tightly. A heavily medicated and somewhat unconscious Tony summoned all his strength and squeezed right back. He had his two favourite girls in the world at his sides. Suddenly he didn't feel quite as bad as he did before.


	2. Visitors

**A/N: Short, I know. I was hit with a bunch of ideas and had to write some on them. Anyway, probably only a few more chapters to go...I have an idea for the ending, and it's not much, but it's realistic. Please review!**

"He'll have to stay here for a while," a doctor told Ziva, Kate, Gibbs and Ducky later that evening. "But his right arm and left wrist are both broken and his right ankle is sprained, as well as a shattered pelvis and left shoulder. But he is extremely lucky. Most people would not have survived a crash like this."

"Well, our Tony is not 'most people'," Ducky replied, shaking the doctor's hand. "I'm Dr Mallard. May we see Tony?"

"Two at a time. How about you guys see him first as his lady friends have already visited him once today. You have five minutes each."

Ziva sat in her chair in the waiting room, gripping the arms and scratching the upholstery with her nails.

Finally, Gibbs and Ducky came out of Tony's room.

"Watch him," Gibbs said. "He's on painkillers."

The two women laughed.

"Kate...Ziva...you're here," he said with great difficulty when they entered.

"Yes, Tony, we're here," Kate replied, taking a seat and patting his hand gently.

"I love you guys," he gurgled.

Kate and Ziva stared at each other in shock.

"Tony, you're medicated," Ziva told him, trying to take hold of the situation. "Don't go saying things you'll regret."

"I won't regret it, and it's not the painkillers talking, it's me. You two are the most important women in my life, and it means a lot to me that you're here."

There was a comfortable silence, but it was broken by Kate several minutes later as she announced that she had to go to the bathroom, leaving Tony and Ziva alone.

"I was so worried today," Ziva told him. "I thought...that I would never see you again."

"Well, it takes a little more than a car crash to bring me down," he chuckled. Ziva admired his optimism, despite his severe injuries.

"Look, I have to go, but I, uh..." She kissed his cheek tenderly. Then she left. There was a lot left unsaid, but she felt as if she had already said it.

Tony felt conflicted. He had learnt a lesson today. After coming so close to death, he wanted to live his life to the fullest. No more dates with twenty year old blonde university students, no more adult magazines. He was going to get his life on track, and beat Rule 12, because the only women he wanted, he couldn't have, but more importantly, he didn't know which one he loved more.


	3. Decisions

**I am REALLY nervous about the coming chapters. I have had many reviews (thanks!) saying "I hope he gets with Ziva" or "I'm on Team Tate" and I am confused as to what to do. Personally, although I love Kate, Tiva is the most awesome couple in the history of awesome couples. But I respect all your opinions and try to give you what you want. I have one idea up my sleeve but, again, I am not sure you will like it. Anyway, let me know what you would like to happen or if you have any other ideas. I might have to go with the majority on this one. Please review!**

_I could flip a coin, _Tony thought. _No, that's stupid._

All evening, he had been awake just thinking. How could he get around Rule 12? Would Gibbs let him? Would he have to keep it a secret? Could he even keep something like that from Gibbs, for whatever reason? More importantly, which one of those women did he love more? He loved Kate, but he loved Ziva. It was killing him. Kate was a gorgeous woman, full of class and sass. She was loyal and optimistic and intelligent and a true friend. He could picture them married with children one day, talking about how glad they were that they had found each other. Ziva, on the other hand, was not only a work of _perfection, _but she wouldn't tolerate anything she didn't want to. She and Tony had a special connection that he felt deep inside of him when they looked at each other. So who would it be? Again, his mind flicked to the possibility of flipping a coin, and again it was discarded like yesterday's disgusting hospital coffee.

Then a thought loomed over his medicated mind like a storm cloud: did they love him? There were signs of it, and he was Anthony DiNozzo, the irresistible ladies' man, also known as the 'Unofficial Handsomest Federal Agent of the 21st Century'. But maybe that was why he loved them; they didn't fall for that like many others did.

At four thirty, he was surprised to see Gibbs paying him a visit.

"Oh, hey Boss," he said, as if it were just any other day.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs greeted him. "We need to talk. You love the girls?"

"What's wrong with that, Boss? I'm not dating them, I just love them."

"But you want to date them."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're not gonna be young forever. Time's running out and you want to settle down a little, start a family. I know for a fact all those bimbos you date would never consider marrying you or having children with you and I think the feeling is mutual. You wanna know what else I think? I think you do it to make them jealous."

"I never really thought about it before. But I suppose, apart from you-know-what, being with those girls isn't really that enjoyable."

"You want a _woman, _like Ziva or Kate. They both make you a better person."

"Who would you choose, Boss?"

"I'm not really obliged to answer that, Tony. And it's not just your choice, it's theirs too."

"Will you talk to them for me? I know you're more likely to get an answer out of them than I am."

Gibbs nodded and left and Tony enjoyed a peaceful nap.

"McGee, go help Abby," Gibbs ordered. He wanted to talk to both Kate and Ziva at once and three of them in an elevator conference might get a little cramped. McGee scuttled away and he approached his female field agents.

"Tony," he said. The two looked around for him, and shot Gibbs confused looks when they discovered he was not there. He rolled his eyes. "Tell me about Tony."

"What do we know that you don't?" Kate asked.

"Tell me about your _feelings _for Tony," he said through clenched teeth.

The women hesitated. Aside from the awkwardness of discussing your romantic feelings with your boss, it seemed worse when your boss was Gibbs.

"I'm waiting," he stated impatiently.

"I don't really know," Kate began. "I mean, I care for Tony, but I just don't see us _together. _Then again, some days I think about what it would be like, and it doesn't seem all that bad."

Gibbs nodded and turned to Ziva.

"I love him," she whispered, eyes closed as if she was ashamed. "He possesses so many qualities which I hold dear, and he embraces his imperfections. I can't help it, and I feel so weak."

Kate rested a hand on her shoulder as Gibbs reassured her. "You are not weak, Ziva. Love is the strongest force in the Universe. I believe that. I want both of you to go down to that hospital and talk to him. Work this out."

They did as they were told and were at Tony's side soon after.

"It's simple, Tony. You can make your choice."

"I...I..." Tony knew he had to make his decision now. "I choose Kate."

**Oooh, cliff-hanger! And do not worry, loyal Tiva fans, there is still hope! After all, I have almost no idea where this story will take me! Anyway, please review!**


	4. A Thin Line Between Love and Kate

**Sorry it took me a little longer than normal to update, I got flooded with ideas for other stories. Super Abby hugs to .NCIS for the advice, and I've decided to follow my heart on this one. You might not like it, but hey, it's my story and only I have the true power to make this story. PS a little OOC for Ziva in this chapter. I've really tried my best for this chapter so it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed!**

**Please don't hesiTATE to review, especially if you thought this story was capTIVAting! Sorry for the bad pun...**

Just like the snow that lay in clumps on the streets of Washington DC, the weeks melted into months as spring approached fast upon the NCIS team. There was an upside: whenever they were called to a crime scene it wasn't always wet, cold and muddy. But it most certainly was not all smiles and sunshine for our favourite crime-fighters. Whilst Tony was almost completely healed and would return to NCIS next month, ready for action, a permanent atmosphere of jealousy lingered among them all.

Ziva avoided Kate as much as possible, even though she knew her behaviour was unacceptably juvenile, which Abby was not happy about. Kate and Ziva were two of her best friends and seeing them not get along was heartbreaking. Kate tried all the time to work things out but Ziva ignored her attempts at peace. Everyone thought Gibbs would nip this attitude in the bud straight away but he ignored it, and he didn't seem particularly happy with Kate either. If she hadn't known better, Kate would have thought he was _jealous _of Tony but she knew that couldn't be the case. Not only that; but Tony and Kate were being faced with a problem: how to get around Rule 12 when the time came for him to return to work. Either one of them leaving was out of the question, not to mention a ridiculous measure to go to. They thought long and hard and decided that Gibbs would just have to make an exception.

Ziva had hardly spoken to Tony recently, and never alone. Not since he made his _decision. _She wished so badly that he had chosen her. She loved him more than Kate did, and even Kate would admit that. She tried to recall all the fond memories she had of them together, and just couldn't understand why he would choose Kate. Even Gibbs seemed to approve of them. Well, more than the idea of Tony and Kate. Who went to Paris with him? Who pretended to be his assassin wife? Who did he risk his life for in Somalia? Who can't he live without? Not Kate.

Ziva slammed her desk drawer shut and her pencils spilled all over the floor but she didn't care. She put her head in her hands and sobbed. Luckily, she was the only one in the bullpen at the time. Ziva knew there was only one thing she could to: fix this. Go see Tony and talk to him. But that would just make his life more complicated, and he didn't need that. She could talk to Kate, but if in a stroke of rarer than rare luck Kate asked Tony to date Ziva instead; she would know that Tony wasn't completely happy.

"Ziva."

Ziva looked up and saw her silver-haired boss standing over her. She tried to pull herself together.

"Gibbs."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me that. It's DiNozzo, isn't it?"

Ziva nodded.

"I don't like it either, but if they're in love, there's nothing we can do about it."

That was when Kate entered the bullpen after a visit to Tony at his place. Ziva was relieved to see that her clothes and hair were not ruffled and that her face was not flushed.

"Gibbs, Ziva," she greeted. "How are you?"

Gibbs shrugged, Ziva said nothing. That tipped Kate a little over the edge.

"You know what, Ziva, I've tried to play nice but if you're gonna be like this then—"

Ziva stood up, ready to fight. "Then what? You don't get it, do you? You can't hurt me. You've taken my light, and now I'm soulless. Material possessions aren't important to me. You're right, my behaviour has been unnecessary, and I apologise but I just can't get past this giant barrier that's keeping us apart."

"He's your world. I know it," Kate lowered her voice a little. "You wish he'd chosen you, but he didn't, Ziva, and you need to move on."

"That's easy for you to say, you won. I can't just move on. You can't just forget about Tony. He's special."

"You don't have to forget about him, you can still be friends."

"I can't be friends with him when I'll always want more. It's better that I stay away."

"Not for him it isn't. He asks about you, you know, every time I see him. I even once heard him say your name in his sleep. I haven't told him that I know. You have to see him, you have to talk. He just wants to resolve this. He hates it when you're mad at him. Do something for someone other than yourself for a change."

Ziva tensed up, but before she could leap like the jaguar she was, Gibbs grabbed her from behind. Kate stood there with a look of pity on her face.

"Violence is never the answer. In fact, it's almost always the problem in the first place." And with a sneer, Kate walked away.

Ziva fought to escape Gibbs' tough grip, but she just couldn't. She collapsed in his arms.

"Go," he whispered. "Go work this out."

She did as she was told, and did not chase after Kate. Her head span in a trance on her way to Tony's apartment. It was like Gibbs had hypnotised her into doing this.

She didn't have to knock because Tony heard the footsteps. He had not been expecting anyone, let alone Ziva.

He gulped. "Hi."

"Hello."

"I have a feeling you're not interested in small talk?"

"That's right. I came to apologise. I never should have ignored you. It was fair enough that you chose Kate. I am sorry, Tony."

"It's OK, I never should have put you two in that situation. I mean, I'm still a little fuzzy on how I got to this point. I don't remember choosing Kate. I think I was medicated at the time."

"You don't remember it?"

"No, and it's kinda awkward between us, still. If we go out to dinner, we'll have a great time and then I'll go to give her a goodnight kiss and it just doesn't feel right. We've been friends for so long. It's messing with my head."

"Aren't you happy?"

"I do love Kate, but I don't know if it's gonna work out, to be completely honest. I don't wanna hurt her, but we just don't have that spark."

"Tony, be careful. Think about what you are saying, and who you are saying it about. Don't go making rash decisions."

He smiled. "I love that you're so selfless. You're putting me before yourself. Will you talk to Kate for me, you know, ask her what she thinks about all this? Please?"

Ziva nodded. "Sure."

"Do you...wanna come in?" Tony wasn't sure whether to offer or not.

"No, that's fine. I have to go, but I'm glad we sorted this out."

Their eyes locked on each other's, and the burning sensation inside of them told them there was more to be said and done. But like the stubborn people they were, they both ignored it.

"Well, bye."

"Bye."

That was it.


	5. Speechless

**Hello, readers! We have come, as we inevitably must, to the FINAL chapter! I hope you have liked this story and that you like the ending. Just letting you know: slightest OOC-ness for Kate in this chapter. Review or I may be devasTATEd. Don't forget to acTIVAte your television on Tuesday September 21 for new episodes of NCIS, your favourite TV show and mine! PS we are just hours away from possibly having a Prime Minister named Tony (although he's super ugly).**

"Kate."

"Ziva."

The two women stood facing each other in the bullpen, clearly intent upon something. It was seven in the morning, but Gibbs wasn't in yet.

"Let's talk," Ziva suggested calmly.

"Talk, Ziva, or fight?" Kate obviously wasn't over what had happened yesterday. She cocked her head to one side. "Because that seems to be your area of expertise."

"No, talk. Talk about Tony."

"What about him?"

"Kate, do you love him?"

Kate was taken aback. "What?"

"Do you love him?" Ziva repeated slowly. "Be honest."

"I...I...don't know. I mean, I do but sometimes I feel so...guilty."

"Why?"

"I guess I just don't wanna break Gibbs' rules. I know Tony isn't back at work yet but he will be soon. I don't him to think any less of me."

"Well, that makes perfect sense, but are you sure there's nothing more?"

"Tony means a lot to me, Ziva. I don't want him to get hurt."

"He doesn't want to hurt you either. I talked to him yesterday. If neither of you are happy then what is the point?"

"Well..." then Kate realised something. "You're just trying to get him for yourself, aren't you? Aren't you?"

That was a blow that Ziva had not been expecting. "N-No, I'm t-trying to help you."

"No, you're in love with him! Admit it, Ziva."

"Fine, I love Tony. I'm in love with Anthony DiNozzo. There, I said it. Happy?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess we're back to square one. He chose me, you wish he chose you. What's new?"

"What's new is that I'm here," came a deep voice.

"Tony!" the two women said in unison. "What are you doing here?"

He stopped. "Did you rehearse that?" Seeing the looks on the women's faces, the way they were standing, and ceased to be his joking self. "What's up?"

"What do you think?" Kate snapped.

Tony knew exactly what was going on. "You know, when I pictured a situation like this, it was a lot happier in my head."

Kate shot him a glare.

"Sorry."

"Look, I know I'm irritable but I've kinda just had a _load _dumped on my shoulders." She turned to her co-worker. "Ziva, something you wanna say to Tony?"

"Not now. Now is not the time."

"Ziva, you're freaking me out," Tony said. "What are you hiding? You know I hate it when you hide things."

"I repeat, now is not the time. Why are you here?"

"I needed to talk to Kate."

"It couldn't have waited, Tony?" Kate asked.

"Obviously not otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I?"

Kate bit her lip. "Talk."

"OK. Ziva, could you give us a minute?"

Ziva obediently left the room, but hid around the corner, listening to the conversation. Tony had known she would do this, and was glad.

"It's hurting me to say this, Kate," Tony began. "But I'm not sure that this is gonna work out. I love you, believe me, I do, it just doesn't feel right to me. I'm sorry."

There was a lump in Kate's throat. "Just promise me something, Tony."

"What?"

"That this is _you _speaking, not somebody speaking for you."

"What do you mean?"

Kate sighed. "Did Ziva convince you to do this?"

"No. This is me talking. Kate, you're a wonderful woman. You're so intelligent and beautiful and there are so many good things about you. One day you'll find that guy who treats you right. And I love you so much but I'm not that guy. And I think, deep down, that you know that."

Kate sniffed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I do, Tony, I know that. And I'm not the right girl for you either. But Ziva is."

Tony frowned. "Kate?"

"I know it's not really for me to say, but she's in love with you."

"She...I...what?" Tony was having a lot of trouble processing what he had just heard. It was such an unbelievable thing. If it was somehow true, Ziva sure was good at hiding it.

"I know, it's hard to believe but it's true. And you love her too. She's the girl of your dreams. I put up a fight to keep you but it wasn't enough. I went to stupid lengths when all I wanted was for you to care for me." She looked at the floor.

"I do, Kate, I just—"

"You care for Ziva more."

"I can't help it. It's just something about her."

The two shared a 'goodbye' hug. As Kate pulled away she whispered, "You need to talk to Ziva. I'll go get her."

Inevitably, Tony and Ziva stood there in the bullpen. Ziva was the first to speak.

"I suppose Kate told you what I—"

"Yeah."

"Tony..."

"I know. Me too."

Silent words, synchronised heartbeats, powerful emotions. All these things had been trying to get the better of these two for years. Finally, they joined in a kiss and their worlds were at peace, just for a moment. They wanted to stay there, holding onto each other forever but...

"Grab your gear, we got a—" Gibbs' head turned to Kate, who had seen the whole thing happen and was surprisingly happy for her co-workers. Neither Kate nor Gibbs knew how they hadn't noticed their presence.

"Kinda makes you think, huh?" she said. "What if?" She walked over to Gibbs. "What do we have?"

Gibbs hesitated, and then kissed his agent on the cheek.

"Gibbs?"

"Kate." He gave DiNozzo a Gibbs-slap, and a hard one at that. "Dead marine!" he shouted as he walked towards the elevator.

"What just happened?" Kate wondered aloud.

"Uh, isn't it obvious?" Tony answered.

"But Gibbs..." Kate touched her cheek, realising her co-workers hadn't seen it.

Ziva placed a hand on her friends' shoulder but Tony barged through the middle of them, throwing an arm around both women.

Gibbs turned around. "Are you comin' or what?"

Ziva and Kate scurried over to him, and Tony followed them out of habit. "On your six, b—...never mind."

He watched the two women he loved leave him and he gave them a DiNozzo grin.

_This may not last but this is now_

_To love the one you're with_

What the future held, he did not know. What he did know was that love—and severe car accidents—can change a person.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Love it, hate it? I know I like it, although I am biased. Please, please review! BTW the song lyrics are from "I Do Not Hook Up" by (of course) Kelly Clarkson. Also, part of the conversation between Tony and Kate came from H20: Just Add Water, but of course I do not hate Kate like I hate Charlotte. Although, now that I think about it, I hate Charlotte like I hate Jeanne...kept soul mates apart. Anyway, please review and bye for now!**


End file.
